wulverheimfandomcom-20200213-history
Hellwielder Coven Quests
Sanctuary: Pre-Initiation Quest In order to find the Hellwielder Coven the players will need to seek an NPC called simply “Stranger”. He can be found in Shaundakul's Inn during the day and in the Wild Wench Tavern during the night. He will only speak to characters that are Warlocks. He will give out a key and tell you to seek sanctuary at an abandoned house in Wulverberg. It can be found in the north western streets of Wulverberg city. Joining the Hellwielder Coven 3 Quests to get in: The idea for these quests is to initiate the player who wishes to join the coven. Three Hellwielder Coven Traitors have joined an evil rival Warlock Coven; The Infernal Coven. They were not very powerful members but their impatience and thirst for more power drove them to join the enemy. The Infernal Coven is only after revenge on the Arcane Mages Guild and to gain power over Wulverheim. Grim offers sanctuary, support and his protection to all Warlocks and in return he demands only your undying loyalty. He will not tolerate a change of allegiance and you must prove to Grim that you are worthy to join his coven by eliminating the traitors. You must seek out and destroy these treacherous Warlocks and bring back proof that they are dead. 1. Aslak (Human Male) is the first Warlock you must find and destroy. He will be living in a house in Wulverberg with his Pixie servants. This house extends to the Wulverberg city sewers. You must bring back his head as proof of his death. Quest items: Aslak's severed head. 2. Matilda (Human female) is the second Warlock you must find and destroy. She will be living in a house based in Gallimere with her Imp servants. This extends into the old Gallimere underground Vaults. You must bring back her Head as proof of her death. Quest items: Matilda's severed head. 3. Elknozz Noquana (Drow male) is the third Warlock you must find and destroy. He will be in a house based in Liascelyn with his Hellhound guard dogs. This extends into a secret cave through the basement. You must bring back his head as proof of his death. Quest items: Elknozz's severed head. After obtaining all 3 severed heads from the traitors, the players will be accepted into the Hellwielders Coven and will receive many beneficial perks, if they are a Warlock. Main Quest – When the Hunters become the Hunted It all began during the horrid event known as 'The Black Arts Path'. It was a time long ago when the Arcane Mages Guild was attacked by a necromancer and of course a Warlock. It was that day that triggered an even greater intolerable hatred for Warlocks. Later the Council of Mages appointed a young man named Moldof to be a Warlockfinder General, in charge of the Warlock Trials. He was of course tasked with seeking out and executing all accused Warlocks. Until recently the Warlock Finder General was hardly a threat. In the past it seemed his efforts were virtually stagnant. However recently, Moldof has recruited many more Warlock Hunters under his command and they have increased the size of their operations. Lately whenever anyone is accused of making pacts with otherworldly creatures or using eldritch spells, the Hunters have been dispatched at an alarming speed to arrest the suspects, put them to trial and then burn them alive! They have for quite some time had many secret headquarters throughout Wulverheim. It has been recently discovered that they operate from underground headquarters that are hidden under various Inns throughout the province. As these organisations have indeed become a great threat, Grim has sent out spies to all of the Inns to find out where they are based. The headquarters are being discovered one by one and Grim wants them purged. Being Warlock Hunters, they will not expect the Warlocks to come to them. The players will be told that they must infiltrate the underground headquarters that are found, kill the Warlock Hunters and return their Brooches to Grim. Each Warlock hunter carries a brooch to symbolise their status as a servant of the kingdom. Grim wants these as proof of their annihilation. Eventually the player will have to seek out Moldof, the Warlockfinder General and kill him for the last quest. Ironically Moldolf is a Warlock himself. Players will need to grab the Dormant Planar Star from Moldof when he dies. Quest items: Illugi's Brooch, Authun's Brooch, Torgärd's Brooch, Arnkel's Brooch, Ludin's Brooch, Kollsvein's Brooch, Asgerd's Brooch, Dormant Planar Star. Main Quest locations: ''' 1. The Fish 'n' Tackle Inn in Brockbank Bay NE 2. Stony Hollow Inn in Jaggatooth mountains NW 3. The Oak and Boulder Inn in Veiskille River NE 4. The Sapwood Inn in Oaknest forest NE 5. The Slumbering Dragon Inn in Welwyn Valley SW 6. The Slug & Lettuce Inn in Krypdyr Marsh NW 7. The Drifting Inn in Wulverberg Outskirts NE 8. Waternoise Inn in Wulverberg Outskirts SW '''Monsters involved in the Main Quest: Warlock Hunters, Warlock Hunter Henchmen Main Reward: '''100,000 gold, 4000 XP and the Planar Star, which Moldof has in his possession when the players kill him. '''The Planar Star Morning Star Description – This morning star used to belong to Moldof, the Warlockfinder General. It has various powerful properties, including the ability to summon planar allies and now it is all yours! Cast Spell: Greater Planar Binding (15) Uses/Day, Damage Bonus: Fire 2d6, Enhancement Bonus 6, Massive Criticals 1d12, Visual Effect: Fire